Twisted Lives
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki involve themselves with training Chinese soldiers? With the Huns not working alone the Akatsuki become even deeper involved with this war then they would like. Focusing on Akatsuki...not much Mulan involvement.
1. Your Mission

I was outside bathing in the sun's rays when a bird flew by shading my face. When it didn't leave I had to open my eyes to see that it wasn't a bird from this area. The strange bird landed nearby and hopped closer, glancing at it I realized it was a messenger bird. Cautiously I reached out to grab it removing the note in the process. After reading the message I growled scrambling up and ran back to the base at high speed to gather my things.

"Emiko, leader-sama wants to see us."

I groaned at the red head, but followed him anyway.

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Emiko, I'm sending you to China" leader-sama announced "We are being handsomely paid to help train their forces for an upcoming war. Hurry and get ready you'll be leaving right away. Oh and for this mission Itachi and Emiko are in charge, you are now dismissed."

I raced backed to my room to actually grab my things this time, since Sasori interrupted me last time. I also needed to change; a blood red off the shoulder top that had a corset starting below my breasts to my hips with a black skirt that stops mid-thigh. I pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves, black knee high heeled boots and some weapon pouches hidden under my clothing. I put my auburn hair up in a high ponytail as I walked outside to see the guys waiting.

"Everyone ready?" I asked ignoring the fact I was the last one out.

They all nodded, I did the necessary hand signs and concentrated. It felt like my body stood still as my soul flew to our destination, once reached my body lurched forward to meet up with my soul.

"Transporting is a weird feeling, un" Deidara shivered "I prefer to fly."

I collapsed from the power needed to perform such a technique "It takes a lot out of me when I do a large group Deidara. So don't be complaining to me."

"We should rest here before we go into the camp" Itachi ordered.

I agreed but I just couldn't get any rest, my mind was travelling to the messenger bird. I shuttered just remembering the words written upon that piece of paper then jumped when two arms unexpectedly wrapped around my waist.

"You should be resting" Itachi's velvet voice whispered in my ear "Your techniques take a lot of energy."

"I can't, something is just on my mind."

"Explain, maybe I can help."

I sighed leaning against his strong chest "My cousin is female, her name is Mulan. She's currently impersonating a soldier and according to Chinese law if she's found out she'll be killed. They believe women should work in the fields and/or stay home with the children."

"So this mission is personal for you" Itachi spun me around in his arms "I'll help you anyway I can."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Itachi and I were going out; we have been for a long time. Though no one knew about this relationship, it had to be kept quiet in order to keep our reputations. Itachi is known for being cold and emotionless but when he is with me he's always so kind and gentle it just warms my body to the core.


	2. Hello, You're Pathetic

"I'll meet you in the camp" I waved to the guys "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Before they could ask any questions I left to find Mulan. She was in the forest just outside of the camp talking to a…lizard, no a miniature dragon.

"Mulan."

She jumped out of her skin screaming. When she saw me she ran to give me a hug relieved at the sight of another female that she could relate to, in a way.

"Don't take me home, I have to do this" she begged.

"Take you home? Why would I do that?" I questioned "I'm here to help you."

She smiled, packed her things and we were off to the camp. Mushu, the dragon had told her how to walk like a man and we got lots of stares. I told her to just relax, though she just tensed up with the continuing stares.

"They aren't staring at you" I assured her "They're starring at me; I am the only female on this camp site. By the way to you have a male name to go by?"

She starred at me and shook her head. I was about to give her a fake name when murmurs from a large group caught my attention. I glanced at Mulan then raced to what was up having to force our way to the front of the group.

"I don't need strangers walking into my camp and telling me they are going to take control over my soldiers training" some guy shouted.

"You don't have much of a choice captain Shang" Sasori commented "Your emperor is paying us to do just that."

I took a deep sigh and walked up to my team mates. Murmurs lowed to nearly nothing when Shang looked my way he just glared.

"Having some problems?" I asked.

"We're not welcome here, un" Deidara replied.

"That's nothing new" I shrugged my shoulders.

Deidara and Kisame snickered while the other two smirked at my comment. A cold blade tip touched the back of my neck.

"No woman in my camp" Shang warned "They get killed."

I smiled "Let's test that theory."

"What do you mean?"

"You fight me. If I win we do our job by helping train your soldiers."

"And if I win?"

I turned to face him, the blade leaving a thin blood trail on my neck in the process "You get to train your own men but you'll still have us in your army for this war."

"Emiko" Itachi warned.

I glanced at him and smiled, he not only wished me luck but he was also telling me that failure was not an option. Shang had backed away into a fighting position, I gestured for him to start. He lunged forward aiming a punch at my stomach; I lazily stepped to the side. Then he changed into a kick to my head in 3.5 seconds I had to bow to avoid getting hit. I twisted my body around to be able to kick his face; the impact sent him flying into a pole that was placed in the center of the field. He groaned leaning against the pole, Shang winced in pain with the sudden movement.

"You have skill, I'll admit to that and speed as well" I acknowledged "Though your skill is nothing compared to what I'm used to fighting against."

"You win" Shang sighed in defeat "Though I still don't acknowledge you as a fighter."

"You will" I helped him up.

"Listen up soldiers" Shang's voice boomed across the camp "These men will be training you."

"My name is Itachi" the raven haired man gestured to each member of out team "This is Emiko, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. All five of us will be training you, get a good sleep tonight because tomorrow your training will begin."


	3. Train Hard, I Have Hope In You

The guys started training at around lunch time. Shang wanted to do a little test first to see what his men were capable of. Itachi focused on hand to hand combat, Kisame taught the soldiers how to use a sword, Deidara created his bombs to help the men with their speed while Sasori trained their strength, patience and perseverance. I sat on the side watching and analyzing for anything and everything.

"Itachi's good, really good" Mulan commented rubbing her back "I don't think anyone can beat him."

"Don't be so sure about that" there was a sparkle in my eyes as I remembered that day "I've beat him before."

"That I've got to see" she beamed.

I glanced around; most of the men were on the ground panting really hard. I called to my team telling them it was enough for today. The soldiers slowly made their way back to camp when Shang walked up with Mulan's things.

"You're the worst of them all, just go home" he ordered.

"Ping is going no where" I hissed taking her things "He can improve."

"I'm the captain of this camp and I decide who goes home and who stays."

"One day of training doesn't tell you enough of one's strength."

"It's okay Emiko, I'll go home" Mulan interjected.

I slapped her face "Just like that you'll give up? I had high hopes for you, guess I was wrong."

I handed her all her things and walked off, Deidara followed after me. The hyper active blond arsonist always had a crush on me; everyone knew it and Itachi hated him for it.

"High hopes for that one, un?" Deidara asked.

"Ping has potential" I responded.

"When we get back to the base do you want to go out with me, un?"

"No thank you Deidara."

"Why not, un? Every time I ask you always have the same answer without a reason."

I bit my bottom lip wondering if I should tell him "I like having you as a friend, someone who I can confide in. Besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh" his face dropped "Congratulations."

I hated seeing him upset, I glanced around quickly then pulled him closer. With my fingers on his cheek I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. I pulled away after a short moment surprised at how right it felt to kiss him, Deidara just grinned.

"You tell anyone about that and we're both dead" I warned.

He nodded and walked off with a little spring in his step while I went to take a quick wash in a nearby waterfall. It was far enough to be secluded that I didn't have to worry about being spied on. The cool water was refreshing over my skin; it gave me a chance to think things through. First there was the issue with Mulan, if she leaves then there was no point in being at this camp. As for Deidara, as long as Itachi didn't find out about the kiss then we were both safe, he could get terribly jealous.

"Emiko!" Kisame called though the forest "One of the soldiers is making it to the top of that pole with the arrow!"

I sighed, re-dressed then found Kisame while braiding my wet hair. He raised a brow then gestured me back to the main camp grounds and climbing the pole was Mulan. The sun started to rise by the time she got to the top then tossed the arrow down to land in front of Shang. She was beaming and I smiled up at her impressed.


	4. Don't Tempt Me

"Itachi" Deidara walked up with a serious face "I suggest we start heading out."

"Emiko?" the Uchiha glanced at me.

I nodded and concentrated trying to sense where the enemy was. A sudden noise broke my concentration, it sent my body flying to the ground and I shook trying to hold in the vomit that was threatening to escape.

"We can leave in the morning" I answered after calming down "Next time, make sure no one's near."

"Sorry Emiko" Sasori apologized "Didn't realize you were using your powers."

"I'm going to see how my cousin's doing" the guy's mouths all dropped except Itachi's "Yes one of these soldiers is my cousin."

"Which one?" Kisame asked.

"Ping."

"Really?"

"He has improved greatly" Sasori noted "Just like you did Emiko."

"Please, I at least had training before hand" I was starting to get stuck up "He started from the bottom with nothing."

"That's still pretty good, un" Deidara complemented.

I smiled and walked away just barely hearing Itachi call my name, if it was important he'd come get me. I found Mulan in the local lake taking a bath when three of her fellow soldiers dived in. They were apologizing about their actions and were making introductions; I concentrated my chakra like it was second nature and walked on the water up to them.

"I'm Yao, king of the rock" the short one sneered "And there's nothing you sissy's can do about it."

I pushed him off the rock with little effort then sat down. I could sense Itachi coming closer and I doubt he wanted a bath.

"Ping, we need to talk" I locked eyes with her "Get out of the water and get dressed."

"Emiko" Itachi appeared grabbing my neck "Don't walk away when I'm talking with you."

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Whatever you say Uchiha."

I said his name seductively enough that his grip around my neck loosened. I knocked his hand away and punched him in the jaw sending Itachi flying.

"Itachi's going to kill me for that" I winced.

"You've got that right."

I blinked at Itachi standing on the water, then looked up and then back at him. I cursed under my breath; he used a clone first before he showed himself.

"You can punish me later Itachi" I walked past him "I have business to attend to."

Mulan was dressed and waiting, she followed me back to her tent.

"You have to be more careful" I warned "Your secret could have gotten out tonight."

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"If your secret leaks out I'm not going to save you."

"I understand" she began to walk away.

"Get a good sleep we're leaving tomorrow" I called after her.

"Emiko we're leaving" Kisame called.

I gave him a strange look "I though we weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Itachi didn't tell you?" Sasori asked.

I visibly winced feeling Itachi's presence behind me.

"No I didn't" he stated "She walked away from me again. We'll leave in the morning; I need to teach Emiko some manners."

Itachi dragged me off to some unknown abandoned place; he spun me around and smashed his lips onto mine. His hands began to rub my sides as I stood very still unsure of what to do. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer then his hands traveled up my shirt brushed against my breast. Involuntarily I arched into him and he relinquished my mouth.

"Had enough punishment?" Itachi asked.

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing; he smirked and leaned down to my neck. He already knew my weak spot so he went straight there. One of Itachi's hands stayed on my breast while the other one traveled down under my skirt to cup my butt. I gasped placing my hands on his chest; Itachi had bit my neck and was now lapping up the blood.

"Next time I'm talking to you don't walk away" he pulled back with a smirk "Or I'll have to punish you again, and you hate how I have to do that."

He began to walk away "If that was punishment" I teased "Then I'd hate to be tortured."

He glanced back eyeing me "Don't test me or I may have to."

I smiled, coming from him it seemed more of a promise then a threat.


	5. The Devil Twins

That morning we left with the troops to a village close to the Tongzhou Pass. Along the way Itachi glared at the men who started to sing and I glared at him. They started their singing once more; I believed it was their way to not only pass time but to relieve stress. They ended abruptly and when I walked to Itachi's side I saw why, the village was destroyed.

"Split up" Shang ordered "Search for survivors."

The soldiers spread out through the village. I doubt there would be any survivors, the place was demolished.

"Deidara take the sky" Itachi ordered "Emiko search your way. Find out how far the enemy is away."

*** Itachi's POV ***

I watched Emiko leave and hoped she never got into any trouble. After a little while longer Shang was called over to a slope and was handed a helmet. I walked over and saw a battle field; the destruction brought a pain in my heart and a memory of my clan in my head.

"Move out" Shang got back on his horse "We're the only hope for the emperor now."

"Dark summoning! Rise of the dead!" some girl shouted.

"Dark summoning! Hell hounds!" another girl echoed.

Hell hounds surrounded Shang and his army while the dead army of soldiers came back to life. The hounds were circling and snapping at the men drawing them into a tighter circle.

"Well, well, well" the first girl sneered "Looks like we caught an Uchiha."

"Don't be so sure" the second girl warned "It can't be that easy with the bounty on his head."

"Who are you?" I demanded watching the dead walk forward "What do you want?"

"Your head would be a nice trophy on my shelf" the first girl smirked "But we were looking for Emiko."

"As you can see she's not here" I paused "Who are you?"

"There's no point in telling a dead person."

I was prepared to fight, there was no way they could kill me. But I was wondering what happened to the others, they couldn't have been taken out so easily.

"Combination attack!" a familiar voice rang loud and clear in the mountainous area "Acid ran! Ring of fire!"

It started to rain over the dead army while the hell hounds yelped and disappeared in the fire.

"Go!" Emiko shouted "I'll hold them back!"

The soldiers hesitated but raced out of the ring of fire. I moved to go protect my love when she ordered me to go as well. I wanted to stay but her glare told me that I would die if I did or at least I'd regret it terribly.

*** Emiko's POV ***

I watched Itachi leave before focusing on the twins in front of me.

"The devil twins" I smirked "Koori and Yuuki, what brings you're here?"

"Hired by the Huns, otherwise came for you" Yuuki replied smirking as her dead army still approached "You should join us."

"Like hell I would."

"But sister" Koori turned from where her hell hounds once were "We're all killers."

"I have a heart."

Yuuki's nasty little smile caught me off guard then a sword pierced through my chest.

"Not anymore" Yuuki hissed.

"Sorry sister" Koori pulled the sword out.

Then after a final harsh laugh from Yuuki they both disappeared.

*** Mulan's POV ***

"We're going to die!" Mushu shouted.

I was frantically trying to get the rope tied to Kon so I could shoot the arrow back to my fellow soldiers when Emiko appeared. She tied the rope she had brought down with her to Kon's harness and yelled back up to the top of the cliff.

"Kisame!"

In that instant we stopped falling; Kon, Mushu, Shang and I were being pulled up. My heart stopped pounding and slowed back down, until I realized that Emiko continued to fall.

"Emiko!" I yelled reaching for her.

We reached the top and the only thing I remember is pain then darkness overwhelming my vision.


	6. Don't Give Up

*** Emiko's POV ***

I wasn't dead, far from it but I knew this ledge I held onto wasn't going to last. I used too much chakra to seal and heal my wound enough to move that I couldn't teleport. The ledge broke and I began to fall.

"Shit" I hissed then felt something soft underneath me "Clay? Deidara?"

The blond grinned and headed up out of the cavern that I was about to fall down deeper into. Deidara landed his bird on the safety of the mountain's surface, only to be immediately attacked.

"You idiot" Sasori hissed.

"You ignored a direct command" Kisame added.

"What is going on?" I inquired.

"Itachi told me not to search for you" Deidara replied "But you didn't have to attack me for finding her."

I glanced at Itachi, his face was emotionless but his eyes told a different story. He was worried about me and now relieved that I was alive. Pain laced through my body, I growled and collapsed to the ground holding my wound.

"You're injured" Sasori commented "Let me see the wound."

I nodded and removed my shirt, thankful for the bra. Sasori leaned in close to examine the rough closure I did in a rush. With skill and precision he fixed the mess I made then searched in his pouch for something. He handed me a small green vial, I took its contents in a gulp and scrunched my face up at the bitter drink.

"What was that?" I chocked out.

"An antidote. I take it your wound was inflicted by a sword; it was laced with poison."

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asked.

"I can fight" I paused stretching my arms "But I can't do any more jutsu, I just don't have enough energy."

Itachi helped me up then wrapped an arm around my waist his other hand cupping my chin. He forced me to look into his eyes, pulling me closer, kissing me. I could feel Itachi's energy draining into me and I had to pull away before I took too much.

"Where is my cousin?" I asked.

"Mildly injured" Itachi responded "But perfectly safe."

"She's further up the mountain" Deidara said then whispered "What was with that kiss?"

"I can take energy from another person through a kiss, but only when I'm weak" I explained "I always take energy from the Uchiha since he has the most."

"I would have given you energy."

"If I did that you'd be too weak to move" I kissed his cheek "We wouldn't want that."

Mulan sat in the snow wrapped in a blanket staring at her reflection in a helmet. She tossed it away and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Pitiful" I walked up to her "Truly pitiful."

"Emiko!" she jumped up to hug me "I thought you died."

"I'm not that weak" I peeled her off trying not to wince at the pain in my chest from that sword attack earlier "Heard you were injured though."

"And because of it the soldiers abandoned me."

"What did you expect?" I walked away "You're a woman."

Ahead of me the Huns began popping out of the snow. Koori and Yuuki waited for them, clearly disappointed that there were only six of them now, and then went toward the city.

"Itachi, we have a problem" I called "The devil twins and the Huns are still alive."

Mulan jumped on her horse and started to follow the enemy. I jumped on the back and rode off with her.

"Ready to save this country and prove women are more than housewives?" I asked.

"Let's go!" she smiled.

*** Itachi's POV ***

I was thrilled that Emiko was safe, but she left with her cousin only to put her life back on the line. The girl was troublesome, yet I couldn't let her go, she's my life.

"Our mission may be over but we can't go home yet" I sighed "We need Emiko to get back."

Deidara created his birds and we flew off toward the heart of China. Already a parade in the streets for the 'hero's of China', little did they know that a woman saved this country.

"Wait until Emiko and Mulan show up" I instructed "From here on really isn't our fight."

"Mulan?" Kisame asked "Don't you mean Ping?"

"Mulan is her cousin, a woman in disguise as a man to join the army."

"That makes only a little more sense."


	7. You Have Saved Us All

*** Emiko's POV ***

Mulan tried to get Shang to understand and believe that the Huns were in the city. Like most men, they're too self-centered to believe us women.

"Just head toward the palace" I told her.

She headed through the gates and jumped off Kon. Mulan then tried warning the citizens; I sighed and headed straight for the emperor. I was almost there when the Huns grabbed the emperor, dragging him back inside the palace. The twins blocked the entrance; I jumped above the soldiers to land in front of them.

"You were going to start the party without me" I almost whined.

The twins attacked, I dodged Koori then kicked Yuuki in the ribs. My goal was to get them away from the door so the emperor could be saved.

*** Mulan's POV ***

Emiko started a fight with the twins somewhere while the soldiers tried to break down the palace door with a statue.

"They'll never reach the emperor in time" I murmured.

I scanned the outside of the palace trying to find a better way in. There it was, poles just like the first test Shang gave us, I ran up to the soldiers and whistled.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

Without waiting to see if any one was following I ran off. Yao, Champo and Ling followed; a strange storage room held kimono, I got them to change then changed myself. Just as we were about to start climbing Shang came to help.

*** Itachi's POV ***

"What are those two doing?" Sasori asked.

"They must have a plan" I informed him.

We were hovering above the palace; Mulan had entered with a few soldiers while Emiko was fighting those twins again. I watched her fight, she had a plan, I could tell by the way she was attacking. Emiko managed to get them on the roof of the palace but she was panting heavily, I couldn't take it anymore and jumped down to help her.

"Stay here" I ordered.

When I landed behind Emiko she backed up into me and laced her fingers with mine. I could tell her eyes weren't fully on the fight.

"Hey Itachi, don't you think art's a blast?" Emiko asked.

I glanced behind me to see a tower of fireworks; her plan was to get the twins there.

*** Mulan's POV ***

Just a few more seconds then this will be all over.

"Ready Mushu?" I asked.

"I am ready baby" he replied lighting a match "Light me."

I kicked Shanyu in the jaw, tripped him then used his own sword to pin him down. I held onto the side of the roof as Mushu went by with the firework sending Shanyu toward the tower of fireworks.

"Get off the roof. Get off the roof. Get off the roof" I chanted.

The explosion sent me flying a little of the edge, but I grabbed a lantern and slid down the line when I let go I fell on Shang. Emiko and Itachi landed close by stumbling, she fell to the ground while he regained his balance, and the rest of the Akatsuki floated down to stand next to their team mates.

*** Emiko's POV ***

I'm glad Itachi got the hint, with perfect timing and strength we kicked the twins toward the firework tower just as it exploded. Itachi held my waist jumping off the roof to land next to Mulan, we both stumbled but I fell once again weak. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara joined us; the blond immediately came to my side.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life" Chifu complained.

"Oh shut up" I snapped.

"That is enough!" the emperor came down the stairs.

Shang tried to explain but the emperor shooed him away letting Mulan come forward. The emperor bowed to us, I nodded my respect before he turned to my cousin.

"I have heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace" I watched Mulan wince at all the negative stuff the emperor listed off "And you have saved us all."

"She sounds like Emiko" Kisame whispered.

I smiled at my cousin as the emperor bowed to her. Chifu followed, unhappily, then the soldiers and the rest of the city. Even I got down on my knees to bow, she deserves it.

"Chifu" the emperor called "See to it that this woman is a member of my counsel."

"A member of – but there are no counsel positions open your majesty" he replied smugly.

"Very well" the emperor turned to Mulan "You can have his job."

I snickered with Kisame as Chifu fainted. That man didn't deserve his position.

"With all due respect your excellency" Mulan interrupted "I think I've been away from home long enough."

I walked up to my cousin.

"Then take this" the emperor gave her a medallion "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this" he handed her Shanyu's sword "So the world will know what you have done for China."

Mulan gave him a hug; I tapped her shoulder and pointed to Kon. Shang stopped her only to say that she fights good.

"Idiot" I hissed, and then turned to Itachi "I'm going with her."

He nodded and let me go.

*** Itachi's POV ***

"Shang you're a fool" I stated watching the girls leave.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all" the emperor said.

"Sir?" Shang asked confused.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

"The man's right" Sasori agreed.

Shang starred after Mulan. I instructed my team mates that we were going home on Deidara's birds, even if it did take a little longer.


	8. Here Comes The Bride

*** Pein's POV ***

Itachi's clone walked into my office with Kisame, Sasori and Deidara.

"The Huns are defeated and China's saved" Sasori informed.

"Good job, where's Emiko?" I inquired.

"She's visiting family" the clone said.

"Bring her back."

"As you wish but I do have a question."

"Go on."

"There were two girls, called the Devil Twins who were helping the Huns. Who were they?"

"Bounty hunters who work for Orochimaru, if they were working for the Huns then they were well paid" I looked through some papers "They also have a sister, her name is Emiko."

"Now that I think about it they did all look similar" Kisame commented "At least from a distance."

"Itachi you're dismissed to bring back Emiko."

The clone disappeared; I sat down sending the other three out. The Devil Twins will cause us trouble if they're still alive, but knowing Emiko they're probably dead.

*** Emiko's POV ***

Mulan and I were welcomed with open arms. It felt a little strange being in this house, but at the same time nice to be with family. Mulan went to go talk to her father while I went to my old room.

"You didn't have to come Itachi" I stated laying on my old bed.

"The Devil Twins are your sisters" he came up to the end of the bed.

With an inward wince I sat up on my elbow. Itachi's eyes were full of concern; I just fell back onto my bed with a sigh.

"So? What about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

Itachi crawled on top of me "Everything about you is important to me."

He bent down to capture my lips in a sweet caress. It was perfect until someone knocked on the door. Itachi disappeared, letting me get up to answer the knocking.

"Yes Fa Li?"

"It's time for dinner, and we have two guests tonight" she said winking.

"You better not be trying to set me up with anyone."

"I've learned that's impossible."

I shrugged and followed her to the eating area where Shang sat with Mulan and her father. While her grandmother and mother came in almost clinging to Itachi.

"Shang" I gave him a slight nod.

"Emiko" he acknowledged "Itachi. Thank you both for your help."

"You're welcome, but I wasn't helping you. I was helping my cousin" I gestured to Mulan.

"It was just a mission for me" Itachi stated.

I sat next to Mulan, Shang and Itachi sat across from us. The family setting felt so good and I wished I could stay longer but after dinner Itachi and I said our goodbyes and left.

*** Itachi's POV ***

I was slightly disappointed that Emiko had kept part of her life hidden from me. Yet on the other hand it meant that with all the mystery that she held our life together won't be boring.

"Emiko" I stopped her just before we left "Would you marry me?"

"Itachi?" she looked at me confused then jumped on me "Yes! Yes I will! I will marry you Itachi Uchiha!"

*** Emiko's POV ***

I was thrilled with Itachi's proposal; we got married privately so no one knew. Then in a few weeks I got a bird from Mulan.

"Itachi" I called as he lounged in the living room "We got invited to a wedding."

"Oh?" he asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Mulan and Shang."

I sensed Deidara coming so I pulled Itachi into a deep passionate kiss. Truthfully it was slightly amusing to get under both of their skin; Itachi hated the obvious public affection and Deidara is protectively jealous with me. Deidara growled as he passed giving me the opportunity to tease Itachi even more by pulling away and smack his face. I knew Itachi too well as I walked back to my room, he would find me later for payback, but he needs to man up and tell everyone we're married.

I had got permission from Pein to return to China so I could help my cousin plan her wedding. She and Shang are complete opposites but I know things will work out. Mulan was thrilled that Itachi and I were married and insisted I be in her wedding.

After wards life went back to being the same old predictable thing. Pein would give missions, they get completed and on my free time I'd tease Itachi and Deidara. Until he eventually caved and told everyone we are married, it hurt to see Deidara so hurt but he'll find someone that's right for him. I have Itachi and my life is perfect that way.


End file.
